


What Does This Have To Do With Me? (Only Everything)

by 4yup



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Angst, I say graphic violence but its not really any, basically the story of the man in the yellow suite but like jesse is winnie, bc I said so, miles is immortal too, winnie/jesse swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Jesse had never regretted leaving the backyard more then today.
Kudos: 10





	What Does This Have To Do With Me? (Only Everything)

When the Man In The Yellow Suit grabbed Jesse all logic flew out of his mind.

All he could feel was his arm, wrapped around his neck. Slowly cutting his air off. It didn't help that he was hyperventilating.

He feels something press up to the side of his head. A circle of some sort. Jesse can tell it was meant to hurt him, with how hard the Yellow clad man was pushing it in his head.

It was a gun.

He could hear Winnie, that immortal girl he had gotten mixed up. God, he was regretting running out of the yard now. 

Jesse can see someone running quickly up to him. 

Miles.

His stupid, stupid brother. When Winnie suggested they drink the water immediately took a drink. Not thinking over the ramifications of his actions. 

The gun left his head pointing at Miles, And Jesse almost sighed in relief but he barely had air to breathe let alone sigh. He was taking in shallow breaths, black spots slowly creeping up his view.

Miles put his hands up momentarily forgetting that he's immortal. It takes him a second before moving forward to grab the gun.

The bearded man quickly pulls the gun back to Jesse's head. He can hear shouting but it's all becoming muffled, only the sound of his heart filling his ears.

This fear had only been this bad one other time. Jesse had just figured out how to get to the top of the oak tree in the backyard. When he had gotten to the top he could see across all of Treegap. Way past the small sheriff's station and to the rows of houses. 

That was about as much he had gotten to see before the crack rang out. Then he fell.

Jesse had broken both legs and the doctor had told him he was lucky only his legs broke.

From there he wasn't exactly aloud outside, that was why he got in this situation.

In just a second the arm was gone and kinder warmer arms were around him holding him close.

"Jesse! No- Stay awake." It was Miles, he kept snapping in front of his eyes.

Jesse tried, He swears he did. But he couldn't keep his eyes from closing, slipping unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing something that isn't newsies? more likley then you think.
> 
> I just wanted to write some Jesse angst but the boys I m m o r t a l


End file.
